It All Changed
by Dazzled1
Summary: What if, a year after Dean moved to Stars Hollow, Logan did. This is a Rogan dedicated to all of the What Ifs in life.OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.OMEC RORY AND LOGAN BROKE UP IN THE SHOW!SADNESS!how could this happen? they belong togthe
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What if, a year after Dean moved to our favourite Gilmore Town, Logan did. This is a Rogan dedicated to all of the What Ifs in life.**

**Background Info:**

**Rory and Dean did go out, but when they broke up in the first season, they never got back together. **

**Jess didn't move to Stars Hollow**

**Rory doesn't have much contact with her dad. **

**Everything else is basically the same.**

"Rory! Oh, Rooooory!" Her mother stage whispered, trying to wake her up.

Rory rolled over; it was four o' one in the morning. On her birthday. This was the exact time seventeen years ago she was born.

"Scoot over kid, you aren't that small anymore," the elder Lorelai teased. "I'm here to tell you that seventeen years ago on this very day, at this very time, I was lying in this same position, only much bigger, and I was swearing---"

"Like a sailor on maternity leave." Rory couldn't help but smile. Her mother told her the exact same thing every year.

For the next half hour, Rory listened to her mother recount her birth, occasionally adding a detail her mother just happened to forget. When her life story was finished, Rory and Lorelai went back to sleep, drifting calmly waiting to see what the day had in store for them.

Three hours later, a more rested Rory was getting ready for her annual birthday breakfast at Luke's Diner.

Luke's was a diner in the middle of town, owned by Luke. Luke was a father figure to Rory, seeing as her own dad was never around when he was needed.

"Mom, it's almost time to go! Luke wanted there early today, remember?" Rory reminded her mother, yelling up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. I just don't see what's so important that we had to be up at seven forty five in the morning! Rory you have to be kidding me! And on a Saturday none the less! Does he not remember the Gil---" Lorelai was cut short by her daughter.

"I made a pot of coffee this morning. That should tide us over until we get to Luke's."

"You always were my favourite daughter," Lorelai said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Five minutes later, the Gilmore Girls were walking down the street arm in arm on their way to Luke's.

"Honey, we're home!" Lorelai shouted as she crossed the threshold into Luke's.

"Oh, there you guys are, I was wondering if you would even show up at this point. Anyway, happy birthday Rory, and are you ready for your surprise? Close your eyes and follow the sound of my voice," Luke jumped right into business.

Doing as Luke said, Rory closed her eyes and followed Luke's voice as he lead her through the kitchen, then out the back door.

"Open your eyes now," he instructed.

Slowly opening her eyes, Rory blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. There before her was an off-white mustang convertible.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Luke! But I can't accept it, it must have cost a lot of money, and it just wouldn't be right," Rory said in a rush.

"Whoa, slow down there Rory, it didn't cost me a think; it was Liz's, all I had to do was pay for the repairs, which didn't turn out to be much," Luke explained.

"Thank you Luke!" Rory cried, throwing herself into her adoptive father's arms.

"Rory, my baby, what is going on out here? I heard you screaming and…" Lorelai tapered off. "Whose is that?"

"It's mine! Luke gave it to me for my birthday!" Rory exclaimed happily.

"What? No way! Will you let mommy drive it? Please?" Lorelai begged.

"Aren't you even going to ask how much it was?" Rory asked.

"No, Luke told me he might get Liz's car. I just wanted to make sure," her mother explained.

"Oh. So you knew? Oh well, let's just go for a ride! I heard a new family's moving in to those weird people's old house. Are you coming Mom?" Rory asked.

"Of course! I call shot gun!"

Quickly, Rory ran up to Luke ready to take the keys. When she got to him, she took the keys, but not before giving him a large hug.

"We look so cool riding around in this car!" Lorelai squealed. "Just wait 'til all the boys see---I guess that's the new family," Lorelai said as an unfamiliar family of five walked down the street, headed to Luke's.

The whole family was blond. There were three women, one of them obviously the mother, and the two others looked as if they were in their early twenties. The other two were men; you could see who the father was. The younger man looked to be around seventeen or eighteen.

"How about we get back to the diner? That way we can walk in right after the family walks in, and we can make our huge entrance!" Lorelai was definitely excited about this new family.

"Sounds good to me," Rory said as they headed back towards the diner, whistling the theme from "I Love Lucy," along the way.

Within a minute, the girls were back at the diner.

"So where should we sit? We can have any choice of tables here. Well, except for the ones people are sitting at. Ooooh, how about the one over by the window?" her mother asked.

"Ok, let's go! To the table!" Rory said dramatically.

"So Rory, does she run well?" Luke asked, approaching the table with two large cups of coffee in his hands. "Watch out they're hot. And you're chocolate chip pancakes will be out in a couple of minutes."

"We are too, they won't bother us," Lorelai retorted.

"She runs beautifully Luke! I love it! Thank you so much!" Soon Rory added, "You know us way too well for a coffee supplier to know about his customers."

"That he does my daughter, next thing you know he'll be making whatever we're craving without us even asking him to!" Lorelai teased.

While the usual morning banter went on, the new family listened, but only Logan watched.

He watched the way the beautiful girl held herself; it was almost like she'd been to quite a few social gatherings. She also watched as she swept her dark brown hair behind her shoulder, uncovering her deep blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Sorry this chapter took a while to write. On word, it was 8 pages. So anyway, ENJOY!**

**A.N.2. in my story, Rory's birthday is two weeks before school starts. This is her party.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Party Time!

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. It was filled with calls from her father, both sets of grandparents, and even a strange call from Paris.

"Rory, you may want to shower and change into that really cool black and white halter-top and a pair of nice jeans. There's a surprise for you from the whole town," Lorelai informed her daughter.

"This wouldn't be a surprise party, would it?" Rory asked innocently, already knowing the answer.

"How did you see through my pretense? I thought I was being discreet," her mother joked.

"Well it could have been the, 'Come to Rory's surprise party---this Saturday at 7pm' I saw all over town."

The town couldn't keep a secret; it was much too small for that.

'I wonder if the new family will come,' she thought aloud while getting ready for her shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the Ranch, I mean Huntzberger's

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that Diner experience was pretty fun, maybe we should make it a weekly thing," Mitchum suggested.

"Yes, it was nice. I for one certainly wouldn't mind going every week. I don't think Logan would have a problem either if it meant seeing that girl again," Logan's sister Honor replied.

"Shut up Honor," Logan growled.

"Just leave your brother alone Honor, I know you aren't happy about the move from Hartford, but this town will grown on you," Shira stated. Only one thing was wrong with her statement, Honor being "not happy" was an understatement.

"I think I'm going to go fro a walk later, you know, get to know the town," Logan said, eager to get the subject off of the mystery girl.

Unfortunately, that only caused is sister to continue with the subject.

"Hoping to run into her Logie?" she teased, turning to her brother, smirking. "Our Logie's all grown up!" she continued, pinching his cheeks.

"Lay off your brother, he's seventeen, and you should be adult enough not to say anything—you're nineteen, it's time you start acting like it," Shira scolded her eldest child.

"Which reminds me, I have an internship for a design company, and I leave in a few days! Don't forget!" Honor reminded her mother before running upstairs into her room.

"I'm going to go for that walk now. See you later Mom," Logan called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Not too late Logan," came his mother's reply.

As Logan made his way down the street, he saw fliers on the ground. Curious, Logan picked one up and saw that it read:

"Come one; come all to Rory's Birthday Bash.

This Saturday only from seven pm 'til eleven pm

in town square by the gazebo."

Glancing at his watch, Logan saw that it was already six thirty, and people were already starting to set up—including one of the brunette's from this morning. Looking closer, Logan saw that it was the older one, not the one he wanted to see.

Taking another look at the flier, Logan couldn't help but wonder who 'Rory' was. Was he a boy or was she a girl?

Letting his mind wander, he thought about the mystery girl, and how here playful banter showed intellect, something all the other girls he had hooked up with didn't have. Not that he had hooked up with her.

For the next half hour, Logan wandered around the town aimlessly; he was subconsciously, watching the party set up. Turning around once more, he saw that there was a bunch of tables set up in the shape of a horseshoe, with a lot of chairs surrounding the table, but in the middle of the center table, there was a throne, obviously meant for the birthday person.

Taking a final glance at his watch, Logan saw that it was finally seven and people were arriving in hordes. Thinking for a minute, Logan decided that if he stuck around a little bit longer, he might get a glimpse of his mystery girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Gilmore Girl's House

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, we're going to be late, and I can't be late for my own party!" Rory screamed up the stairs.

"Haven't you ever heard of this thing called fashionably late?" Her mother asked, walking through the front door.

Rory jumped at the voice behind her; she thought her mother was still upstairs. "Geez, you scared me!" Rory scolded.

"Ah, you'll get over it. Now hurry up, let's go! You know the new kid? He's hanging around; he might be looking for you!"

"Yeah, right," Rory scoffed at the thought. "Can we just go now?"

"Fine, fine, keep your pants on! We're going now, see? We're walking out the door right now," Lorelai responded.

"And we're off!" Rory said, slamming the door shut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the party!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your parents said we'd find you hear mate!" a familiar voice called from behind Logan.

"Finn? Colin? Steph? What are you guys doing here? I haven't been gone for a day!" Logan questioned.

"We missed you too much! Plus, we were bored…" Steph admitted.

"So anyway, what's going on here in hick town?" Colin asked.

"It's someone's birthday, not sure whose yet, but they should be here soon," Logan explained.

"What would you guys say to some good, old-fashioned party crashing?" Steph asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Sounds good to me, I just want to see that hot brunette again," Logan said.

"Would this brunette happen to be about five feet six inches, have really pale skin and the most amazing blue eyes?" Colin described her perfectly.

"Yeah, that's about right."

"Then there's two of them mate! Except one seems to be a tad bit older," Finn exclaimed. "Wow, they're gorgeous mate!"

"Shall we go introduce ourselves and be gentlemen enough to make our mommy's proud?" Colin suggested, beginning to walk over to the duo.

As Colin began his way over to them however, the younger in the pair sat in the throne.

"Huh, so she's Rory. Why does that name sound so familiar?" Logan thought out loud.

"Alright everyone, now that the birthday girl has arrived, let's get this party started!" Lorelai screamed into the microphone.

"I'd say that it's time we introduce ourselves boys. I'm sure with you here, Logan; we'll be seeing her quite a bit. C'mon, let's go," Steph said.

The boys quickly followed Steph up to the table where the beautiful girl sat.

"Hi," Rory greeted the group as the approached the table. In the unknown group she saw the boy from the diner this morning.

"Hi and happy birthday love, I'm Finn and I'm foreign, also known as Australian. I don't live here, but I'll be visiting my friend Logan whenever possible, and when I do, I'll make sure to visit you," one of the brown haired boys told her. Rory assumed that the blond boy was Logan.

"I'm Stephanie, Steph for short, and I'll be visiting Logan with Finn as well," the blond girl told Rory.

"Colin, one of Logan's friends," the other brown haired boy said. That only left one more person.

"Call me Logan. I just moved here today." So he wasn't only visiting.

"Oh," Rory said, coming back to reality," I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, but you can call me Rory."

"Are you by any chance related to Emily and Richard Gilmore?" Logan asked. He knew why the name sounded familiar; Richard was always talking about Rory to Logan's father about journalism.

"Yes, they're my grandparents. How do you know them?" Rory wanted to know.

Logan was about to answer when the older brunette appeared.

"Hey sweets who're the new friends?" she asked.

"This is Logan—I'm sorry, I didn't get your last name," Rory replied.

"Huntzberger," Logan answered.

Following Logan's confession, there were a few moments of awkward silence on the Gilmore's part, until Lorelai spoke.

"Well, it was good to meet you, but I have to get back to some of the guests," she said walking away.

"Sorry about that, I don't think she wants to run into anyone from 'high society,' Rory explained.

"It's alright, I don't blame her." Logan chuckled.

"So Huntz, what now?" Colin asked from behind his friend.

"Well, I was thinking we could get to know the town. Would the birthday girl like to come with us? The town isn't very big, so you'll always be in sight of your party guests," Logan turned his attention back to Rory.

"Sure, I'm up for it. Do you want me to be your tour-guide?" Rory teased, smirking.

"Ah love, I do enjoy watching you; you continue to amaze and entertain me," Finn stated. "Perhaps you would enjoy my company this Friday evening? WE all happen to have this tradition of going to the pub."

"Finn, leave the poor girl alone!" Steph commanded. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from creeps like him, unless you don't want to be protected…"

"Steph, enough girl-talk for now, I know you've never had a girl be a part of the group, but we still out number you," Colin pointed out.

"I'm part of the group?" Rory asked, still recovering from the shock.

"Only if you want to be, Ace," Logan said.

"Ace?" Rory asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Yeah, my father talks with your grandfather about you being an 'Ace Reporter,'" he explained, both being too absorbed in their conversation to notice that the other three were dropping farther behind them with each step.

"Aw, Logan has a crush! And he's already given her a nickname!" Steph whispered to Colin and Finn beside her as they turned around to go back to the party. Luckily for her, neither Rory nor Logan noticed them leaving.

"So Ace, who was that earlier, your older sister?" Logan asked.

"No, that was my mom. Surely you've heard all about the scandal!" Rory said in mock surprise.

"If that's your mom, who's your father? If that's not too personal," Logan he added.

"You really don't know the story," Rory mumbled, but quickly adding, "My dad's Christopher Hayden, son of Strobe and Francine."

"That makes you the Hayden and Gilmore heiress," Logan stated as he quickly calculated that she was worth a considerable amount more than he did.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Rory said, soon turning around to see that the other three friends had left. "I suppose we should be getting back to the main party area and find the others."

"Yeah, let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the party. Again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why did we ditch them again?" Finn asked Steph for the umpteenth time.

"Because there is obviously something between them."

"Steph, haven't we told you not to meddle in people's love lives?" Colin reminded the blond.

"Fine, no more meddling. Except in our love life," Steph retorted, winking at Colin.

She and Colin had been off and on for a year, and when they were in an "on" stage, things were great, but when it was an "off" stage, they were making each other jealous.

"They'll be back soon; neither of them are stupid, it won't take them long to find out that we're gone," Steph told the boys.

"Ok then let's see what's going on at the party now mate and love," Finn said.

"Well, we have a Chinese food buffet, movies, and most importantly a giant cake," Lorelai told them as she came up behind them. "So what've you done with my daughter and your blond friend? Locked them in a closet together?"

"Rory's just showing him around town; they don't even know we're gone," Steph replied.

"Speaking of Rory love, who are you in relation to her, her sister?" Finn butted in.

Smirking at Finn's comment, Lorelai explained, "I'm only sixteen years older than her. And speaking of…you speaking, I love exotic men from Australia."

"Why thank you love."

"Finn! Stop flirting with my mom!" Rory commanded as she and Logan approached them.

"But Rory, why won't you let mommy have her fun? The hot exotic boy was complimenting me!" her mother complained.

"You'll get over it. Anyway, I thought today was about me!"

"It was, until this lot showed up," Lorelai retorted, soon moving on. "I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mom, and---"

"Lorelai, is that really you? How nice to see you here! Are you visiting?" Shira Huntzberger questioned as she joined the group.

"Hi Shira, it's good to see you too! I live here," Lorelai replied. "We used to e best friends as kids. I didn't realize it was her in the diner this morning," Lorelai muttered to her daughter.

"You must be Rory, I've heard so much about you from Richard, and you look so much like your mother. And I see that you've met Logan, wonderful! Well, Lorelai, I've got to finish unpacking, but do you want to have lunch at the diner on the corner tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll see you then," Lorelai answered.

"Ok, see you tomorrow, and Logan and posse, not too late, be back at the house by one please," Shira added before cutting through the crowd and disappearing.

"So you know my mother…how?" Logan asked.

"We grew up together; she was the only one of my 'friends' I could actually stand. Once I moved away with Rory, though, we just lost touch," Lorelai explained.

"Mom, it looks like you'll have a chance at reinstating contact," Rory joked. "Anyway, you still haven't been introduced."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about my sexy exotic man."

"Mom! Enough!"

"Let me introduce everyone; I am the one who lives here now," Logan said. "As my mother said, I'm Logan. Your 'sexy, exotic man' is Finn. The girl is Steph, and the guy next to her is Colin."

"Hi, yes, as Logan said, I am the girl meaning the only girl in the group. Please convince your daughter here to join our group! We need more girls in it!" Steph pleaded.

"Only if this group is a cult. If it is, and the icon is reasonable, I'll make her join," Lorelai kidded.

"Miss Gilmore---Sorry, Lorelai---I'm the icon. What can I say, girls find me irresistible," Logan informed her, giving his signature smirk.

"In that case, she is most definitely joining."

"Do I get a say in this?" Rory asked. "Because I want to hang around with all of you anyway."

"That's the spirit mini-me!" Lorelai rejoiced. "Now, Rory and I have to get going, but we're having a movie night next Saturday, and we were going to pig out all night. What do you guys say, you want to come over and spend the night eating junk food and watching movies?"

"Ok." Was the reply everyone gave, still shocked that any mom could be this cool.

"Fine, come around to our house at five pm next Saturday. Rory, you can give Logan our address sometime this week, and then he can tell the others unless of course they come and visit. Say goodnight Gracie, it's time to go!" Lorelai ranted, then took her daughter in the direction of home.

It had been one strange day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update and thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! Anyway, this chapter has been written out for a little while its just taken me a while to type it up. Damn me and my laziness…**

** ------------------------------------------------------------------Stupid line thing isn't working------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 3: Movie night

The next week went by in a blur, which included Logan and Rory hanging around town any chance they got, until finally Saturday arrived.

At five p.m. on the dot, the door bell of the Gilmore household rang, announcing the arrival of four more seventeen year olds.

"Welcome, welcome one and all! Rory is in the kitchen ordering Chinese food and pizza, and all of the other food and refreshments are in the viewing room!" Lorelai exclaimed as she threw the front door open.

"Dude, your girlfriend's mom is insane," Colin muttered to Logan.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Logan replied angrily.

"Not, yet," Finn snickered.

"Hey you guys! How've you been?" Lorelai said as she entered the living room.

"Hi Rory!" Steph exclaimed exuberantly.

"Hey Ror," Colin greeted coolly.

"Hullo love, how's your week been?" Finn asked.

"Fine; it was nothing out of the ordinary," she answered.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted, the other five people turning to face him, confusion written all over their faces. "Rory's grandfather mentioned to my father that she was on the Franklin at Chilton, and that she was an 'Ace Reporter,' Logan explained.

"Rory, what is it with hot blond guys giving you nicknames?" Lorelai asked.

"Hot blond guys? Who else has given her a nickname?" Logan didn't like the sound of other guys giving Ace a nickname.

"First off, what school are you guys and gal attending when school gets back into session?" Lorelai asked.

"Chilton Prep School," Colin answered for the group.

"Good, so you get to meet him," Lorelai said evilly.

"Mom! Enough just get on with the story!" Rory commanded.

"Anyway, so it's the middle of sophomore year, and Rory has just transferred into Chilton from Stars Hollow High. It was this whole big thing 'cause no one transfers in, and Tristan, commonly called Bible Boy or E.T. in our household, hits on Rory and decides she looks like a Mary," Lorelai explained in one breath.

"Can't wait to meet this guy," Steph told Rory sarcastically.

"If he hits on you again this year, do you want us to rough him up a bit love?" Finn asked. He and Colin had already taken an older brother position in her life.

"No, that might make things worse," Rory responded.

"Speaking of guys who like Rory, have I told you guys about her ex?" Lorelai asked, eager to tell everyone the juice on Rory.

"No…"

"Well, the ex, Dean, moved here a year ago and he and Rory hit it off so they start going out. Three months later, he tells her he loves her, but she didn't love him, so she didn't say anything, so they broke up, but he's never stopped trying to get her back," Lorelai ranted.

"Isn't that enough embarrassment for one night?" Rory groaned.

"Don't worry about it Ace. If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad it's not me!" Logan laughed.

"Sorry, that doesn't help."

"Just trying to help."

"Well don't, it's not working."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Ready to start the movie?" Lorelai interrupted.

"What movie?" Steph asked.

"The Breakfast Club," Rory stated simply. "It's a classic."

"Like a car love?" Finn wondered.

"Sure, why not?" Lorelai said.

"Are we going to watch it tonight?" Colin joked.

"Patience is a virtue," Steph reminded him.

"If you're so eager to start watching high schooler's get detention, put the damn movie in!" Lorelai exploded.

Hurriedly, Colin got up and put the DVD in the player, upon doing so, he returned to his spot right next to Steph. Subconsciously, Steph leaned into him.

**(A.N. Sorry about this, just thought I'd tell you the seating arrangement. There is a three seater couch in the back of the room, and going from left to right, there's Logan, Rory, and Lorelai. Off to the front and to the left is a one seater, and that's where Finny boy is sitting. In the two seater in the front right, are Steph and Colin. The T.V. is in between the two couches in the front, just pushed back a bit.)**

"Aw, look at those two! They're just so cute!" Lorelai whispered to her daughter.

"That they are. They really need to start going out, except I'm not sure that Colin does girlfriends," Rory responded.

"You're right, he does one night stands," Logan butted in.

"Maybe he should start," Rory and Lorelai agreed.

"Maybe he will, if he's serious about Steph, which I think he is."

"We can hope."

"What are mate and loves talking about?" Finn popped up behind the couch.

"Ah!" Rory screamed. "Can you not do that in the future?"

"Alright love, if it makes you happy."

"I think that you should marry this one; he's rich, handsome, and exotic," Lorelai told her daughter quietly.

"No Mom, I'm not sure if you could tell from what Logan was saying earlier, but these guys don't have girlfriends," Rory whispered back fiercely.

"Ace, I'm glad you think so highly of us," Logan pretended to sound hurt as he spoke into her ear.

"Yeah love, at least we know what you think," Finn's voice was in her other ear.

"I'm right aren't I?" she asked.

"Yes."

"So can both of you get out of my ears please?" Rory asked hopefully.

"No can do; we have strict orders from upstairs not to let you get any peace tonight," Logan replied.

"What? Mom!"

"They're good, the listen real good," Lorelai bragged. "What? You can't tell me that you don't just love being the center of your boy toys' affections."

"Can we just watch the movie?" Rory was aggravated.

"Whatever you want Ace/love," Finn and Logan responded.

--------------------------------------Insert Line Here--------------------------------------------------

Throughout the first movie, Finn and Logan enjoyed making sarcastic remarks in Rory's ears. Their fun ended however, when the movie ended and Rory announced that they were out of most of the candy.

"I'll just run to Doose's. Some one wanna come?" She asked hopefully.

"Ex-boyfriend works there, he won't anything if someone else is there with her," Lorelai explained.

"In that case, how about two of us go?" Logan suggested. "I'll go with you, anyone else?"

"I will! I want to see some of the lollies they have!" Finn said.

"Then off to Doose's!" Rory declared, running out the door. Shrugging, the tow volunteers followed.

"So are you two going to start being exclusive soon?" Lorelai asked.

-----------------------------------Insert another line here---------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming you guys," Rory told the two walking on either side of her.

"No problem Ace," Logan replied.

"Yeah, love, I wanted to see if they had any flakes," Finn agreed.

"In here." Rory led them into a supermarket.

"Quaint," Logan said, following Rory.

"Rory? Hi, I was hoping to see you, I really want to talk to you about something," a tall boy trapped Rory when Logan and Finn had their backs turned.

Quickly, Logan turned around and walked over and put his arm around Rory and Finn soon followed suit.

"Hey babe, we got everything. Are you ready to get back to your house?" Logan made up, hoping Rory would follow his lead.

"Yeah doll, we just need to pay for everything," Finn played along.

Rory soon got the message and replied, "Of course, let's go. Maybe we can talk another time Dean," Rory said, turning her back on her ex.

By the time they three made it back to Rory's, it as seven thirty.

"Took you guys long enough," Lorelai grumbled as soon as they walked into the living room with the bags in their hands.

"Sorry, Dean wanted to 'talk' again," Rory explained. "Don't worry though; these two took care of him." Rory hugged her two friends.

"As much of a touching moment this is love, it's time we get back to the movie night," Finn reminded everyone.

Soon everyone was watching the second movie, Finding Nemo. When it ended everyone was too tired to talk, so they just put in the last movie, Happy Feet, and everyone but Lorelai, who had gone upstairs halfway through the second movie, quickly drifted off to sleep in their seats.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Hey guys sorry it's been a while since an update, but hey, life is hectic. Especially since it's my birthday on Sunday!!! Anyway, here's chapter four. It's title The Next Morning. Very self explanatory. Sorry the chapters so short, but whatever, at least it's a chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Next Morning

It had been after three in the morning when everyone had finally gotten to sleep, except Lorelai, who had gone up to bed at twelve thirty, leaving the teens alone.

_Flashback:_

"_Your mom seems really cool, but I'm sure you already knew that," Steph told Rory._

"_Yea, I know. She trusts me too, which is always nice," Rory replied, focusing on the movie, which was proving difficult with Logan in her ear and Finn's head on her shoulder._

"_She should adopt us!" Finn suggested._

"_Yea, I'm sure that would work out well," Colin responded sarcastically._

"_It could mate, those Gilmore girls' already love us, don't you love?" Finn declared._

"_That's right Finny!" Rory answered._

_END FLASHBACK_

Wakey, wakey! It's a new day! And I made coffee!" Lorelai announced at eleven am.

"Bless you mom," Rory groaned.

"No prob, now get these lazy bums up! We're going to Luke's!"

Hearing something about going to Luke's, Rory sprang into action and got everyone up and dressed within twenty minutes.

"Honey, we're home!" Lorelai announced as the group walked into the Diner.

"Ugh. Lorelai, what have I told you? Other people like to eat here, and they like to do it in peace!" Luke scolded. "Hey Ror, do you want your usual chocolate chip pancakes and pot of coffee?"

"Hi Luke, yep, that's exactly what I want!" Rory smiled at her main coffee supplier. "What do you guys want?" She asked, turning to her friends.

"I want eggs, tea, and toast!" Finn declared.

"I'll have toast and coffee please," Steph answered.

"Same as Steph thanks," Colin said.

"Blueberry pancakes and coffee please," Logan told Luke.

"Lorelai, I know that you want the same as Rory, don't talk," Luke commanded, causing Lorelai to pout.

"Let's just get a seat over here," Rory suggested before leading the group to the three tables pushed together.

"So what happened after I went to bed?" Lorelai asked. "Did anyone have hot, passionate sex?"

Before Rory could answer her mother, Logan jumped in, "Oh yea, tons."

"Between who?" Lorelai played along.

"Him and Rory," Finn jumped in.

"Finn! Why I oughta…" Rory muttered.

"What Ace, are you embarrassed to admit that you want me?" Logan smirked.

"Oh yea, that's it; I'm completely embarrassed and now you now that I want you," Rory retorted sarcastically.

"At least it's out in the open now."

Rory just scoffed.

"I hate to break up the love fest," Lorelai interrupted, "But Rory, isn't that Lane? Why don't you invite her to join us?"

"Ok!" Rory jumped up and ran out the door to get her other best friend.

She returned five minutes later, however, without Lane. "Her mom wanted her," Rory explained.

"Dirty!" Lorelai exclaimed making everyone laugh, and Luke to roll his eyes.

The large group talked for another couple of minutes until Luke came back with their orders.

"You guys are going to die from all of the coffee you consume." There was Luke, always watching out for "his girls."

"So boy toys, which one of you is going to stake a claim on Rory?" Lorelai joked. "I mean, I know Colin likes Steph so he's out, so is it blondie or the exotic one?"

"Hasn't been decided yet," Rory answered for the other two.

"Yea, we haven't had our rock-paper-scissors contest yet," Finn agreed.

"I've got it!" Lorelai shouted. "How about you have the contest now?"

The boys just shrugged and got ready to play.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors shoot!"

Finn pulled out a fist for rock, and Logan held his hand flat.

"I win!" the blond boy yelled. "Looks like you're stuck with me Ace."

"We'll see what can be done about that," Rory replied before winking at him.

"I'm sure we will." Logan winked back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you! It's just been really hectic. I am FINALLY back!!! Sorry this chapters taken so long, and don't worry, I am working on the chapters of my other stories, and in fact, I have another two in the making for Harry Potter, both are Lily and James fics. This is not including a couple of one shots. Review if you want! I won't beg. I have more pride, plus the amount of people who add this story (and my other stories) to their favourites and alerts is better than a review.**

**A.N.2. I had actually typed the first part of this up right before I left, but didn't have time to finish. So, really, you would've had an update sooner, but anyway, here it is! Hot off of my laptop!!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Dealing

The day had passed quickly, which made the goodbye on Sunday night that much harder for Rory and Steph.

"Don't go, you guys!" Rory cried.

"Ace, don't worry 'bout it, they'll back in a week," Logan comforted, holding her close to him.

"It's too long," Steph agreed with Rory.

"Tell you what love, we'll call you every day," Finn suggested.

Immediately, Rory perked up. "Really? Than you guys better get going! The sooner you leave, the sooner I miss you!"

Everyone laughed and said goodbye to before driving away in their separate matching Porsches.

"Looks like it's just you and me Ace," Logan said, looking down at the brunette in his arms.

"Think again!" Lorelai yelled, running down the porch steps.

"God she's crazy," Rory muttered.

"I heard that daughter of mine! But, anyway, we have to e at the Grandparent's house tonight. Supposedly, they're having special guests. What's the bet Hitler's trying to set one of us up?" Lorelai said in one breath.

"But it's not Friday!" Rory complained.

"I know, but your presence has been required and I want to go shopping so can we go?" Lorelai answered, carefully slipping in the shopping part.

"Yea, fine," Rory reluctantly agreed before turning to Logan. "Do you want to come? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came."

"No, I have to get home. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course! See you then!"

-

"Nice to see you home Logan," Shira greeted.

"Now, go shower and put some nice dinner clothes on, we're going to the Gilmore's for dinner tonight."

After realizing what dinner at the Gilmore's meant, Logan's mouth spread into a wide uneven smile.

-

"Rory, Lorelai, I'm so glad you could make it. We're having some special guests tonight," Emily Gilmore greeted, emphasizing the word 'special.' "However, they have yet to arrive."

"You mean we're not special?" Lorelai asked, feigning hurt.

Emily ignored her daughter's comment while Rory rolled her eyes. Emily quickly led the younger women into the living room for drinks.

"I'll give you twenty bucks and pay for coffee for a week if you say you want a scotch when they ask what drinks we want," Lorelai challenged her daughter.

"You're on!" she accepted.

The Gilmore girls were soon in the living room, and the challenge began.

"Lorelai, Rory what would you like to drink this evening?" Richard Gilmore asked.

"Martini, please Dad," Lorelai chirped, sneaking a glance at Rory, who was smirking confidently.

"Scotch, Grandpa," she said before bursting out laughing, making sure her grandparents knew it was a joke.

The rest of the group laughed too, before Rory amended her answer. "I'll just have a coke thank you."

Not a minute later, the doorbell to the Gilmore house rang.

"That'll be our guests." Emily got up and went to the hallway.

A moment later, she reemerged, the Huntzbergers' trailing not far behind. Rory and Lorelai looked at each other, obviously surprised.

"Lorelai, I believe you know Shira, well this is her husband Mitchum, her daughter Honor, and son Logan," Emily 'introduced' unaware that she and Rory already the family. "Logan is your age, and will be attending Chilton in a few weeks. You'll be sure to show him around won't you?"

"We've met Grandma; Logan and his family moved to Stars Hollow on my birthday last week," Rory explained.

"Well isn't that nice," Emily said, obviously pleased that Rory and Logan would be close.

Richard got everyone their drinks, and all settled into the couches in the living room. Shira and Emily were enthusiastically discussing wedding plans between the two teens. Richard and Mitchum were discussing business. And finally, Rory, Lorelai, and Logan were talking about life in the Hollow. Soon, the newest maid Emily had hired came in, announcing dinner. The large group migrated to the dining room, each sub-group continuing their discussions.

"Logan, you can sit next to Rory here," Emily said, gesturing to the left side of the table.

Graciously, Rory and Logan sat down, and soon, each was turned towards each other to discuss music.

"David Bowie and Queens version of 'Under Pressure' is so much better than My Chemical Romance's," Rory stated.

"Definitely, MCR's version sucked," Logan agreed, finding himself eager to find out more about Rory's likes and dislikes.

"I hate it when songs are remade," Rory said, "Originals are always so much better."

"There are some exceptions," Logan tried to point out.

"Like what?"

"Uh…erm…"

"Exactly."

"Shut up, you're just lucky Honor didn't hear this conversation," Logan started. "She loves MCR. She's a complete flunkie."

"Ew," Rory replied.

"Exactly."

The two sat talking all through dinner, and well past.

"Thank you for having us over Emily, but we really must get back," Shira told the older lady. "It's quite a drive, more than it used to be anyway."

"Yea, we better be going too Mom," Lorelai said, jumping at the chance to leave.

"If you must go," Emily began to say goodbye. "Lorelai, Rory we'll see you two next week; don't worry about Friday night dinner this week. Goodbye Shira and Mitchum."

Everyone departed and headed back to the Hollow, each thinking what a good dinner it was. Only two people wondering why they were so interested in the new person in their life.


End file.
